Absolución y Condena
by Wardoslovers
Summary: LemmonadaExpress / Ella era mi cura y verdugo. Y era mía. Aun cuando los únicos testigos hayan sido paredes mudas, una habitación oscura y nosotros mismos. Definitivamente, el karma existía. La vida me estaba castigando. Mi turno había llegado.


**Lemmonada Express**

**Nombre del Fic.: **Absolución y Condena

**Autoras: **Wardoslovers

**Link al perfil del Contest: **http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3388367/ Lemmonada _ Express

**Pareja Elegida: **Edward/Bella

**Número de Palabras: **4776

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sólo en esta historia son simples marionetas en nuestras manos. Tampoco poseemos la sensual y divina creatividad de la letra y música de _Depeche Mode_, a quienes respetamos y debemos casi el total de nuestra inspiración para esta historia. Nuestros sentidos se deleitan en su poesía.

**Advertencias: **Rated M por lenguaje y situaciones sexuales. Sí, sexo caliente. ¿Final feliz? Nadie lo sabe. Angst y mentes un tanto atormentadas en el camino. Disfruten del viaje ;)

**Nota:** Somos _Francyskitta_ y _Kaprii Mellark_, bienvenidas a nuestra primera historia en conjunto.

* * *

><p><strong>Absolución y Condena<strong>

_por_

_Wardoslovers  
><em>

* * *

><p>Aquí estaba. De pie a un lado de las escaleras, observando como el ambiente se iba encendiendo a mí alrededor. La música estaba a tal volumen, que sólo podía ver bocas moviéndose sin ningún ruido saliendo de ellas. La gente iba y venía. Risas y alcohol.<p>

Pero yo estaba ajeno a todo. Yo era un espectador y me limitaba a observar y sentir como el papelillo se consumía entre mis dedos y el humo de la última calada aún colgaba de mis orificios nasales, metiéndose lentamente por estos y colándose en mi cerebro.

Para muchos esto podía no ser diversión. A mí, me bastaba y me sobraba. Ya había tenido mi cuota más que suficiente de locura. Nada era nuevo.

Siempre tuve una vida privilegiada. A mis veintitrés años cursaba una carrera. Estudiaba algo que siempre había soñado y me destacaba por mi creatividad.

Seguro, ser un artista no es algo que mis padres habrían soñado para mí. No me convertiría en un abogado, médico o alguna de esas mierdas que jamás habían ido conmigo. No sucedería.

Solía ser uno de ellos, uno como muchos o casi todos los que hoy pululaban a mí alrededor. Un típico _hijo de papi_. Hasta aquel verano hace exactamente dos años, cuando vi la muerte justo frente a mi nariz.

Nunca necesité nada, y de haber sido así, lo que fuese era puesto en la palma de mi mano en cosa de segundos. No pasé frío o hambre. No tuve que esperar por remedios o un médico en caso de estar enfermo.

Tuve una educación completa y de las mejores. Había viajado lo suficiente como para poder decir que conocía el mundo. Era envidiado y codiciado. Todo y todos caían del cielo y a mis pies.

En medio de todo eso, estuvo el brillo de un rostro joven y agraciado, ojos claros y cabello color fuego. La fuerza de una personalidad, la pasión de una entrega a ojos cerrados y una vulnerabilidad escondida que fue indiferente a los propósitos egoístas de mi cuerpo.

Una diversión del momento y ratos placenteros que se convirtieron en el detonante de algo que ni en mis más remotos pensamientos logré imaginar. Que en mi arrogancia había ignorado.

Tan solo recordar sus ojos apagándose, su fina mano soltando la mía y cayendo sobre el asfalto. Un débil y frío aliento escapando de sus labios, latiendo con vida por última vez, me devolvían el sentimiento de culpa. De saber que había sido el responsable de que ella decidiese quitarse la vida.

Porque lo fui, aunque hayan dicho que no hubo culpables, que ella tenía un problema y lo ocurrido solo había detonado el final que luego la atrapó. Era una relación enfermiza y ella estaba sumergida en un dolor que no supe ver. O no quise…

Como haya sido. No supe amarla y esa fue mi parte. No _podía_amarla. Además de una enorme atracción, no podía sentir algo que no estaba ahí. Simplemente no podía y al final, la arrastré conmigo. A excesos y a la destrucción.

_- Te amo, Edward.  
><em>

_- Yo no._

Hasta que ella me miró a los ojos, sonrió y presionó el gatillo del arma hacia sí misma. Mis palabras siendo inútiles en la desesperación por detenerla. No lo vi venir y ahora, ella estaba muerta.

_- Victoria, no lo hagas…_

_- Te amo. Y no vale la pena si no lo sientes también…_

Dijeron que fue demencia, depresión y sus derivados. Se sintió rechazada, poca cosa y perdida por el hecho de no ser correctamente correspondida.  
><em><br>_Directa o indirectamente, había sangre en mis manos. La suya.

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo chocar con fuerza mi cabeza contra el muro. Cerré los ojos buscando dejar en lo más escondido de mi cerebro aquellos recuerdos que me atormentaban con frecuencia. El paso del tiempo había ido menguándolos, dejando que el sentimiento de culpa permaneciera ahí en la superficie, haciéndose delgado y casi imperceptible pero aun así, real.

Miré a mi izquierda, luego a mi derecha. Las mujeres abundaban y sabía que, si así lo deseaba, podía tener a cualquiera aquí y ahora. Fijé la vista en una pequeña rubia. Su cuerpo curvilíneo y expresión osada garantizaban un buen rato. Un revolcón rápido en las habitaciones de arriba. Debió sentirse observada ya que me devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Era bastante atractiva, pero el encanto que podría haber estado naciendo se esfumó tal como vino. Así como todos los recuerdos que hace un momento intentaba apagar. Todo gracias a _ella._

De pronto mi cuerpo la presentía. Su presencia en la sala, su sola cercanía a metros de mí.

El simple hecho de saber que la tenía tan cerca opacaba al resto. Opacaba todo. Era una especie de imán. Uno que me tenía enfermo de necesidad, la más grande que había sentido durante los últimos dos años de mi vida, despertando mi cuerpo más allá del deseo físico.

Mis ojos alcanzaron a captar el tope de su cabeza castaña, siguiendo el movimiento hasta perderla de vista.

_Bella_. Su nombre saliendo de mis labios se sentía suave. Al igual que su piel. Sus labios sabían a fruta y alcohol, su cabello era sedoso y ondulado enredándose en mis dedos al pasarlos por él. Su cintura era estrecha, sus senos y glúteos firmes, lo suficiente como para albergar a mis manos mientras nos besábamos. ¿Y cómo sabía esto? Lo había experimentado.

A lo largo de mi vida, las veces que la había visto se pueden contar con los dedos de mis manos. Y de estas, todas y cada una era un paso más hacía mi obsesión. Al final de la jornada sus labios terminaban anclados a los míos, al igual que sus dedos entre mis cabellos y su cadera en la mía.

Éramos prácticamente desconocidos, si considero el hecho de que _oficialmente_ sólo conocía su nombre. No hubo nunca muchas palabras intercambiadas entre nosotros como para ahondar en nuestras vidas. El tiempo apremiaba, quedaba ceder al placer que era sentirnos. Porque incluso algo tan simple como un beso puede hacer volar la cabeza de tu cuerpo.

Sí. Jamás mis dedos han sentido directamente la piel íntima que esconde su ropa –aquella que oculta la fina tela de su ropa interior- ni mi sexo probado la estrechez del suyo.

Pero la sola esencia de su boca bastaba para dejarme pidiendo más y pensando como sería la maldita vez en que culmináramos lo que habíamos comenzado hace tanto tiempo.

No había saludos efusivos o intercambio de palabras comprometedoras. Era el juego del momento, el sentir y dejarnos llevar hasta donde nuestras respiraciones soportaran. Era una especie de compromiso silencioso en que las miradas hablaban y los labios y las lenguas conducían.

Ella pertenecía a otro. Lo sabía por aquel anillo barato y cursi que adornaba su dedo.

Lo odiaba. Detestaba al hijo de puta que seguramente sí había tocado su cuerpo y presenciado el momento en que ella llegara al placer.

Lo que el estúpido no sabía era que yo también conocía su expresión. La manera en que sus labios se movían al besar o se abrían y suspiraban al disfrutar de la caricia de mis manos sobre ella.

Ahora, necesitaba más. La necesitaba a ella, completamente.

Así que, de nuevo: a la mierda con todo.

Yo quería más.

La quería para mí de una manera tan intensa que no podía pensar de una manera lógica, porque sólo con oír su nombre mi pecho dolía.  
>No podía enumerar las formas en que planeaba tomarla, una y otra vez.<p>

Estaba cansado de esperar por ella, de saber que no podía hacer una mísera cosa al respecto.

A la mierda con eso también. Era una mentira. Porque, de hecho, sí podía hacer algo.

Podía ir y robármela, tal como aquellos caballeros de la época medieval lo hacían con las jóvenes doncellas vírgenes, capturándolas y manteniéndolas para ellos. La quería, la necesitaba. Y por Dios que iba a tenerla.

A mí alrededor, seguían las luces intermitentes, música y cuerpos moviéndose.

Un minuto más tarde, sus ojos oscuros me observaban desde el otro lado de la habitación sin apartarlos de mí o sus labios del vaso en su mano, dando sorbos cortos cada cierto tiempo.

Aún en la distancia podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada.

Y fui presenciando como paso a paso comenzó a acercarse hasta donde yo me encontraba, esquivando los cuerpos en movimiento al ritmo de la música. Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada, desde su rostro hasta sus pies enfundados en unos botines. Y prestando especial atención en sus caderas y como estas oscilaban con lentitud a cada paso y la anticipación comenzó a crecer en el centro de mi vientre.

Se detuvo a un metro de mí, bebiendo del vaso y observándome. Castaño oscuro contra verde.

Manteníamos una conversación silenciosa en que hasta el tiempo pareció detenerse. De pronto, éramos sólo nosotros encerrados en una burbuja, aislados del estridente ruido de la música y el sonido de las voces que parecía chocar contra alguna especie de pared invisible que nos mantenía ajenos a todo.

Una pausa en cámara lenta en medio del caos.

Y siguió su camino, apartando su mirada y rompiendo aquella especie de silencio en que en un momento nos encontrábamos inmersos, rozando casi imperceptiblemente su cuerpo con el mío y subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Dejando que el olor de su perfume quedara colgando en el aire.

Le di una última calada al cigarrillo y me dispuse a seguirla.

Su rostro se volteaba, observándome por el rabillo del ojo y volviendo a mirar hacia adelante. Ondulando sus caderas de una manera peligrosa, cautivante.

Como si hubiera hecho falta, ya que había caído en su hechizo hace mucho.

Nada ni nadie podría pararme.

Ni si quiera las miradas hambrientas que me lanzaban desconocidas mujeres que para mí no podrían haber sido más insignificantes y patéticas. O los ruidosos gemidos y crujidos de muebles que sugerían el tipo de celebración que llevaban a cabo más de dos personas en las habitaciones cercanas. Ni menos la euforia que producían las sustancias ilícitas que estaban siendo consumidas por los mismos idiotas que apostarían su vida en defender su amada superioridad.

Lo que alguna vez me movía, ya no tenía importancia. Porque estar con ella, no tenía punto de comparación.

Avanzamos por el pasillo oscuro, yo detrás acechándola como un depredador. Sonreí ante la ironía de mis pensamientos. Precisamente era así como me sentía, como un animal a punto de saltar sobre ella y devorarla. Y vaya que así sería. No podía esperar a sentir su piel bajo mis labios, sus sonidos en mis oídos y en mi lengua el calor y la humedad de su…

Se detuvo, ladeando el rostro y esta vez observándome de frente, para luego perderse por una de las puertas de las tantas habitaciones de la casa.

El clic de la puerta al cerrarse hizo eco en la habitación. Todo estaba a oscuras, exceptuando la sutil luz que entraba por la ventana.

Fuera quedaba el sonido retumbante de la música. La melodía se oía amortiguada por las paredes, pero podía percibirse el ritmo y letra de la canción.

_Can you say what you're trying to play anyway  
>I just pay while you're breaking all the rules…<br>_

Apoyé mi espalda contra la puerta, observando como su figura era delineada por la luz que se colaba desde fuera, entre las cortinas. Estábamos frente a frente. Una de sus manos aún sostenía el vaso, mientras la otra jugaba con un cubo de hielo pasándolo entre sus labios y a ratos, lamiéndolo con la punta de su lengua.

El erotismo de la situación no se me escapaba, como tampoco la intensidad de su mirada. Entonces, introdujo el cubo de hielo lentamente en su boca y con el, la punta de uno de sus dedos para sacarlos nuevamente y volver al juego anterior. Todo era acariciar sus labios con el hielo, lamer este con la punta de su lengua e introducirlo en su boca.

Podía imaginar a la perfección esos mismos labios jugando con los míos. Recorriendo mi torso y apoderándose de la erección que crecía en mis pantalones. Casi podía sentir la sensación que esos labios rosados y pomposos causarían en esa zona de mi anatomía.

Jugaba con mi cordura, lentamente y sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Una y otra vez.

Me alejé de la puerta caminando hacia ella hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

_All the signs that I find have been underlined  
>Devils thrive on the drive that is fueled…<em>

Detuve el movimiento de su mano, tomando con suavidad sus dedos entre los míos. Con lentitud, reinicié el movimiento esta vez con nuestras manos unidas jugando con el trozo de hielo sobre mis propios labios. El contacto frío fue un contraste violento contra la piel de estos, la sensación propagándose por mi cuerpo hasta alojarse directamente entre mis piernas.

El peso de su mirada sobre mí, el leve contacto de la punta de sus dedos en mi rostro, como su boca estaba entreabierta y un suspiro entrecortado escapó de ella sólo incrementaron la necesidad que burbujeaba en mi sistema.

Explotaría y sabía que sólo encontraría el alivio dentro de ella.

Absurdo, ¿no? Porque una vez estuviera en su interior todo sería demasiado caluroso como para estar en paz.

El vaso y lo que quedaba de su contenido pronto estuvieron sobre el piso de la habitación. Su boca estaba anclada a la mía con ferocidad, con el hambre que solo los amantes experimentan. Sabía a alcohol. Ron puro, fuerte, con un leve toque de Coca-cola. Y la frialdad del hielo colgaba de su lengua y paladar.

Sus manos tiraban de mi cabello, causando un leve dolor que no hacía más que calentarme. Al igual que el agradable roce que sus senos causaban en mi torso. Y mis manos no estaban quietas, ¿podría haber sido de otra manera? Nunca, teniéndola tan cerca. Tan dispuesta y durante este momento, tan mía.

— Demasiada ropa. –Un susurro, un sonido bajo de su voz, pero una orden. Y la marioneta obedecía.

Ella no leyó mis pensamientos. Sin embargo, era justamente aquello lo que cruzaba mi mente. Y esta comandaba, a pesar del tumulto de pensamientos que la cruzaban. Enviaba las órdenes que mi cuerpo acataba con ímpetu. Finalmente, ambos ganaban.

Debía tener su piel desnuda frente y junto a mí, sin barreras.

Esta vez esto terminaría como debió hacerlo hace mucho.

Prendas innecesarias. Una a una fueron siendo descartadas. La blusa que cubría su torso, varios de sus botones probablemente terminando en el piso habiendo reventado por la presión de nuestros dedos ansiosos. No había tiempo para la lentitud.

Mi camiseta fue la siguiente. Pude disfrutar como sus dedos delgados jugaban con el borde de esta y mis pantalones, introduciéndose sólo un poco en estos para salir de inmediato y finalmente subir la prenda sobre mi cabeza, dejando mi torso desnudo.

Intensidad. Besos. Labios y lenguas enredándose, juntándose y separándose. Acariciándose y acariciando la piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Prendas sobre el piso, más allá, ¿a quién le importaba? Manos y dedos explorando –tocando, masajeando, envolviendo, apretando. Gemidos, suspiros y susurros roncos.

Suave y agresivo.

Caliente.

El mesón frente a la ventana era el lugar indicado y ella sentada sobre él era el adorno perfecto. Tenerla frente a mí, en nada más que su piel blanca, oscuro cabello suelto sobre sus hombros y aquella falda azul enredada alrededor de sus caderas era una visión… única. Apoyando sus manos una a cada lado de su cuerpo sobre la madera oscura del mueble -haciendo que su torso se arquera hacia mí, ofreciendo la deliciosa tentación que eran sus senos. Su rostro ladeado con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y sus piernas abiertas lo suficiente como para dejarme entrever su intimidad eran una invitación casi diabólica. Esa clase de tentación en la que sabes caerás. Y cuya caída anhelas.

Sus senos pesaban sobre mis manos de una manera perfecta. La ropa que todas las otras veces habían sido una barrea entre mi piel y la suya, ya no lo era. Pequeños pezones rosados eran ahora víctimas de mis dedos y lengua. Y ella lo disfrutaba. Me lo decía la visión de su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en el techo sobre nuestras cabezas y como sus piernas se abrieron más creando el espacio suficiente para que mi cuerpo encajara entre ellas.

La fricción era dolorosa. Placentera en el choque de mi erección sobre los pliegues de su sexo, justo sobre su clítoris. Una y otra vez. Húmedo y caliente.

No era suficiente. _Ahora, ahora, ahora._

Un gruñido retumbó en mi pecho, el instinto animal apoderándose de mis sentidos.

Dentro_. Ahora, ahora, ahora.  
><em>  
>Su respiración entrecortada se detuvo un segundo, en el preciso momento en que me introduje en su cuerpo. Luego, un gemido ronco escapó de ambos.<p>

Entonces, el movimiento. El sonido de mi pelvis golpeando sobre la suya. Lento y duradero. Piel contra piel. El mueble arrastrándose sobre el piso de cerámica. Música.

Su rostro frente a mí, aquellos ojos oscuros entrecerrados y esos labios enrojecidos por la fuerza de nuestros besos. Senos blancos, suaves, bailando al ritmo del encuentro de nuestros cuerpos. _Arriba y abajo._

Mi cuerpo entrando y saliendo del suyo, humedecido por su placer. Uno que yo le estaba entregando. _Dentro y fuera_.

Una visión digna de fotografiar y enmarcar.

Los pequeños sonidos saliendo de su boca, entrecortados y luego largos. Bajos y luego fuertes. Choque y gemido. Choque, gemido y suspiro. Choque y otro choque acompañados de un gemido largo. Más música.

Dientes suavemente encajándose en mi hombro y cuello. Una de sus manos subiendo por mi cuerpo hasta apoyarse en mi espalda, acercándome. Dedos hundiéndose, presionando la piel.

El peso de sus talones enterrándose en mis nalgas, creando con sus piernas una verdadera trampa. Y yo no pretendía escapar.

El sudor estaba acumulándose en mi frente. El suyo bajando por su cuello, en una gota salada que atrapé con mi lengua.

Más movimiento.

Dicen que todo lo bueno tiene un fin. Un dilema de mierda, considerando que no quería que esto acabara. Pero teniendo el placer al alcance de mi mano, el final, la liberación…

Mi cuerpo finalmente cedió. La conocida presión en mi vientre y testículos me empujaba.

Una de mis manos abandonó el lugar junto a una de las suyas, sobre el mesón. El movimiento no cesaba mientras mis dedos recorrieron su abdomen hasta llegar al centro de su intimidad, masajeando circularmente. Pronto el punto de nervios se alojaba entre mis dedos, con una presión levemente más fuerte y entonces, la estrechez de su sexo aumentó.  
>Se cerraba en torno a mí, apretándome.<p>

Dentro y fuera. Más velocidad y movimientos erráticos. Fuertes, cortos y decisivos.

Entonces, la explosión llegó. Salvaje, bordeando la inconciencia.

Terminar en su interior, aun a pesar de la fina capa de látex que rodeaba mi miembro, era lo que siempre supuse que sería. Puro calor, fuerza e intensidad.

¿Segundos, minutos o tal vez horas?

Dejé caer mi frente en su hombro. Mis piernas comenzaban a protestar y no por cansancio si no por la fuerza de la intensidad.

Sentía como su mano estaba aún ahí, sobre mi columna. Recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos desde arriba hacia abajo, de una manera tan suave que podría haber pasado desapercibido. Pero no para mí.

Mi cuerpo se había suavizado dentro de ella. El preservativo ya usado comenzaba a ser incómodo. Al diablo. Prolongar un poco, solo un poco más el momento era una opción tentadora. Sin embargo…

Su cuerpo se tensó. Detuvo el movimiento de su mano, alejándola y luego, posándola sobre mi pecho. Encima de este, sus finos dedos ejercieron una presión suave, pero la señal era clara.

Me aparté de ella. Me limpié como pude. Y fue pasar de la calidez más deliciosa al frío de la habitación. Escalofríos subieron por la piel desnuda de mi torso y piernas mientras subía mis pantalones por estas y observaba como ponía sus pies sobre el suelo. Bajando su falda con lentitud y la mirada perdida en algún lugar que no era el que yo pisaba. Cubriéndose.

Evitando mi mirada.

El inconfundible, asqueroso síntoma de rechazo comenzó a punzar en mi estómago. Ella era mía. Quería ver su rostro, comprobar que ella también lo aceptaba.

No. Ni una vez sus ojos oscuros se alzaron de la cuidadosa pero afanada tarea que parecía ser el volver su atuendo a la normalidad. Ordenar dentro de su mente, su rutina y su diario vivir cerebral lo ocurrido en estas cuatro paredes. Decirle a su cuerpo que sí, el reciente invasor estaba cerca. Precisamente a un metro de distancia. Que en mis manos y a mí alrededor había sido tan moldeable como arcilla.

Mis palmas conocían los contornos de su cuerpo y habían memorizado cada trazo. Al igual que el resto de mi humanidad.

_Ella. Era. Mía. _

— ¿A dónde vas? -pregunté por fin recuperando el aliento y sacando la voz.

Ella no respondió. Sólo me dio una mirada. La mirada que confirmaba la peor de mis sospechas. El peor de mis miedos.

Ella volvía a él.

Podía pelear. Decirle que aunque pretendiera que nada había sucedido, así había sido. Ambos éramos testigos. Junto a los recuerdos que cada potente segundo se repetían en mi cabeza.

_Su cuerpo alrededor del mío, como una viga de acero. Caliente, quemante como una brasa. Su boca abierta en un sonido sordo, ojos fuertemente cerrados y piel contra piel._

Podía incluso decirle que no era sólo _esto_ para mí. Pero sí lo era ella. Toda, completamente.  
>Me pertenecía. Y ella me dominaba aún sin saberlo. De la manera más absurda, patética pero innegable que podía existir.<p>

Y ¿qué más podría hacer? ¿Encerrarla aquí y no dejarla salir hasta haber saciado la última de mis fantasías? ¿Obligarla a elegir entre él o yo?

Me quedé en silencio. Ahora me enfrentaba el increíble color oscuro de sus ojos, atravesando los míos. Su cuerpo ya cubierto. La ropa en su lugar, el cabello despeinado de la forma casual en que siempre lo usaba. Para otros ojos, como si simplemente hubiera hecho un viaje al baño o a rellenar su vaso con alcohol.

El sonrojo de su rostro y el rosado fuerte de sus labios lastimados con placer, acariciados por los míos, eran los detalles que la inculpaban.

Terminé de abrochar mis jeans. La camiseta volvió a su lugar.

Hubo un suave balance de su cuerpo sobre sus talones, una expresión de duda en sus facciones entre avanzar o no. ¿Huir corriendo, quizás?

Tras sus pupilas, la señal de que algo quedaba por decir. Un cabo suelto, algo que podía salvarme o terminar por condenarme a su merced. Aun así, no hubo acercamiento ni hubo palabras.

Bajé la mirada, estudiando el suelo bajo mis pies con la mayor indiferencia posible.

La puerta se cerró tras ella. La música en las habitaciones de abajo pareció recuperar el volumen de antes, retumbando una vez más contra mis oídos.

Retrocedí sin mirar, mis pies arrastrándome hacia ningún lugar en particular, no importando hacia donde iba o que se interponía en mi camino. Mi cuerpo sintió el colchón de la cama ubicada en una esquina de la habitación; rebotando sordamente sobre este.  
>Estudié el techo del lugar, la pintura blanca ensombrecida por la falta de luz.<p>

Me enderecé nuevamente, sentándome. Un cigarrillo brilló entre mis dedos, expulsando humo cuyo olor fue un grato estímulo para mi cerebro adormecido.

De que manera había caído.

En este momento en que ya nada importaba, sólo quedaba hacer mi última confesión.

Sé que lo que diga no tendrá gran importancia. Sé que no va a cambiar nada. Lo único que se, es que va a terminar por destruirme y será el paso final hacia el más completo y oscuro abismo.

La realidad no podía ser negada.

Estaba putamente jodido.

Porque jamás hubiese sido capaz de querer dejar de sentir esa extraña y enferma sensación que contradecía todo mi ser y que sólo alimentaba aún más mi deseo y mis ganas. Ese masoquista y maldito sentimiento que me carcomía por dentro y que hacía que ni si quiera pudiera distinguir lo real de lo irreal.

El señuelo que nunca debí haber mordido y el que fue causante de la herida mortal que ahora me estaba matando, tampoco podría haber sido ignorado. O la señal que nunca debí haber seguido, me hubiese descubierto de la más terrible de las maneras.

Lo que alguna vez pude esconder con tanta facilidad, ahora se había transformado en el peor de mis enemigos. Hiriéndome, delatándome, sufriendo… transformándome en la maldita víctima que me merecía ser.

Como un mantra, mi corazón repetía silenciosamente una y otra vez los secretos que nunca debió revelarle. No en palabras, pero si en actos. En el peso de mis manos sobre su cuerpo. Mis ojos sobre su rostro, sedientamente bebiendo de su sencilla perfección.

Ella lo sabía. Lo sospechaba. Lo presentía. Lo olía.

Parecía que podía ver a través de mí y descubrir todo lo que nunca debió saber. Todo lo que nunca debió comprender ahora se había transformado en el arma que usaba para apuñalarme una y otra vez.

Y como la maldita carcelaria que era, ella gozaba viendo mi sufrimiento. Puede que incluso sin intención.

Casi como una premonición, lo vi venir. Y no hice nada para detenerlo.

No tenía sentido hacerlo. Nunca lo tuvo.

Porque ahora ella me tenía en sus manos. Y sabía que recibiría incluso la más pequeña de las migajas que lanzara en mi dirección.

De todos modos, no podía quejarme. Todo lo que estaba viviendo en este punto de mi existencia, sólo era el precio que tarde o temprano estaba destinado a pagar.

Todo el daño que alguna vez hice, se me devolvía. Todo el sufrimiento que alguna vez causé, ahora me desgastaba. Patéticamente, pasé de ser un maldito incrédulo, a ser un maldito sufridor. Todo lo que alguna vez no me importó y miré con desdén, ahora me pasaba la cuenta.

Definitivamente, el karma existía.

La vida me estaba castigando. _Ella _me estaba castigando. Mi turno había llegado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Exacto. Este Edward es un personaje con bastante confusión en su mente, un poco emo incluso (en cuanto a lo sufrida de sus emociones, todas revueltas y volando por el lugar) y…bueno, complejo de entender. _Hombres. _¿Merece un poquito de vuestro amor? ¿Reviews, quizás? Él lo espera...  
>Esperamos que la historia les haya gustado y, si es digna de ello, tener su voto *suspiro* seria lindo. Oh well :-)<br>La cancion mencionada en medio de la historia es _A pain that I'm used to_ y pertenece a _Depeche Mode. _Por favor, óiganla. Quien no ha escuchado _Depeche_ alguna vez ¡se pierde la mitad de su vida! Asi de exagerada. No, en serio. Excelente banda.  
>Por ultimo pero no menos importante (que diablos, es lo mas genial) muchas gracias a <em>Ebrume<em> por su ayuda. La mejor beta en los alrededores. Un sol.  
>Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.<br>_WL.-_


End file.
